


Fracture My Spine and Swear That You're Mine

by Author_Authenticated



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: 3 dollars to kill me instantly, BDSM, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Bondage, Knifeplay, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Torture, Other, Torture, YALL MIND IF I JUST, absolutely disgustening, light tho, strade didnt die for this, uuuuuuuuuuuuh machine broke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Authenticated/pseuds/Author_Authenticated
Summary: The captured turns into the captor, and you want your revenge.title is from the masochism tango by tom lehrer





	Fracture My Spine and Swear That You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THIS IS SO. SO SELF-INDULGENT. IF YOU'RE FROM THE DISCORD PLEASE KILL ME

_ “I’m going to cut you open, okay? I’ll be gentle, I promise. You’ll only feel it if I want you to. It’s only fair, right? You got to cut me open and hurt me and all I could do was sit there and take it.” _ You murmured, chin resting on the space between Lawrence’s neck and shoulder. The man’s eyes were open wide and full of fear, attempting anything he could to get away from you. Your grip on the knife tightened and you pressed your weight on top of his legs. His arms were bound uncomfortably, tied at the wrists and elbows. His brow furrowed when he tried to move, his shoulders felt as if they would dislocate with the wrong move.

 

_ “You did this to me, y’know. You made me like this. I never quite had the taste for blood or torture… but I think I’m starting to understand. Acquired tastes are the most refined.”  _ You smiled gently as if you were approaching a small animal.  _ “I’m going to tear you open and make you mine. Those were your original intentions, yeah?”  _

 

Your hands ran over the bound man’s bare chest. Soft. Round in some places, sharper in others. His hair was sprawled underneath him, undone and tangled. The cloth gag in his mouth made him want to vomit, but he suppressed the urge of the feeling of the texture against his teeth. He couldn't bring himself to scream or growl, attention affixed to the glinting blade in the hands of the one who was once his victim. He couldn't say he was a fan of losing control, but he’d be damned if he bled out on his own bed. So he continued to struggle, squirming his legs and facing away from the person on top of him.

 

_ “I’m gonna start soon, so you’re gonna drink this. You recognize it, right? You know how much to take.”  _ You held the bottle to his lips, but his head turned from side to side as he thrashed. You soon grew frustrated, grabbing the front of his hair and throwing his head back. You hand drifted from his hair to his chin, strong grasp keeping his head in place.  _ “You have such beautiful eyes. So blue and so full of fear… no. Not fear. Are you… mad at me? I’d much rather you be scared than upset. What’s yours is mine, Lawrence. I’ll take those pretty blue eyes out of your skull and keep them. You could use some non-plant decoration here, anyway.”  _ Your hand gently pressed at his closed eyelid. You held his eyes open as he tried to clench them shut.  _ “You’re either going to drink this, or I’m going to take your eye out. Only one, though. I’ll let the asymmetry handle the rest.” _ You gently squeezed one of the symmetrical tattoos on his arm. 

 

Lawrence began to sweat at the thought. The tattoos balanced him, and the thought of having a hole on only one side of his face and not the other made his skin burn. He could feel the phantom itching at his eyes and it was worse torture than submitting to the numbing concoction he had created. He swallowed thickly and raised his chin.

 

_ “Good! That’s the spirit.”  _ You moved the gag to rest around his neck, tipping the small glass bottle into his mouth. You watched as the liquid drained from the bottle until it was empty. You pressed a sharp fingernail to Lawrence’s jugular until you felt him swallow.  _ “See, that wasn't so hard, was it?”  _ You chuckled as his cheeks flushed with shame. 

 

_ “Open.”  _ You coerced him into gingerly opening his mouth. You stuck your fingers into his mouth, forcing him to keep his mouth open. His tongue slid around your fingers, still confused as to what you were up to.  _ “Suck.”  _ You giggled, devious grin widening. Lawrence tried to breathe but found it increasingly hard, but he refused to comply. He took his chance to bite your fingers with as much force as he could muster in seconds, but his strength and ability to move were waning as the powerful liquid kicked in. Your breath hitched as you pulled your fingers out of his mouth and looked at the blood dripping from them. He had managed to break the skin, but not cause any serious damage. 

 

_ “How lively,”  _ You laughed, smacking the side of his face.  _ “Not for very much longer. Blood for blood, am I right?”  _ You wiped your blood and spit-covered fingers on his chest, dragging the sharp knife along it as well. You placed yourself on his lap, leaning over his chest. You took the knife in your hands and ghosted over where you decided to cut. Two angled lines, right below his ribcage. You gasped as the blood began to bubble up and the skin was punctured. They were deep, probably enough to scar, but he wouldn't be bleeding out anytime soon. You took a finger and ran it over the cuts, taking the blood to your hands. 

 

You made direct eye contact with Lawrence, who looked rather furious, while you smiled voraciously and licked the crimson off your fingers. His expression faltered, changing quickly from anger to shock. Shock turned into pain as you stuck a finger into the wound, digging into the flesh until you were at least an inch deep. Choked noises were coming from Lawrence as his chest heaved, desperately trying to take in oxygen. 

 

_ “I’m going to take the gag off, but you’re not allowed to scream, okay? I want to hear all of the sounds you make. I want to know what you sound like when you cry. Will you cry for me, Lawrence?”  _

 

His eyes began to well up with tears, he didn't want to cry but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want this. He wanted more than anything to turn this around, force his captor on their back and crush their spine for hurting him. But he was helpless to move, gasping as those terrible fingers dug into his chest.  _ “...P-Please stop. Don’t do this.”  _ His cries were weak, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop crying. Was this really what he had been reduced to? 

 

_ “See? You can be a good boy for me. Don’t be sad! Be terrified.”  _ In a break of interest, you took your bloodied hands and drew two curved lines from the edge of his mouth to his cheeks.  _ “Now you’re smiling!”  _ Lawrence retracted at the touches, closing his eyes and trying to pretend this wasn't happening. You picked up your knife again and traced below his collarbone, licking at the small nicks that didn't provide much blood. You ran your teeth along his shoulder and decided on a place to bite down on, Once you did, it wasn't hard to make him produce a long whine as blood began to soak your teeth and the skin around the bite grew irritated. Indentations from your teeth lingered, and you began to suck on the pale, broken skin. Lawrence began to moan. Your hands broke from his chest to sliding down to his hips. You sunk your hands down his underwear, but you didn’t touch him the way he wanted you to. Soft hands grazed his thighs and pelvis. You raised your head from his shoulder and moved down slowly. You smiled and began to kiss his stomach. Soft. You laughed reticently, his arms were buff but his stomach was rather average. Not skinny, but not too chubby either. He was perfect.

 

_ “You’re so beautiful, Lawrence.Tell me you’ll stay with me forever. I want you all to myself.”  _ You whispered, meeting his eyes. You wanted to balance out the pain and the pleasure, telling him sweet things as you slowly removed his organs from his body.  _ “You’ll beg for the river... but you’ll never get to feel the nothingness ever again. You’ll only feel your skin on mine. I’m going to torture your body relentlessly, but your mind will only be focused on the pleasure.”  _

 

The knife in your hand made an incision above his heart, deeper than you intended but made your heart race all the while. In your brief frantic moment, you reached down to cup his semi-hard dick. You suppose the pleasure wasn’t outweighing the pain just yet. But that was okay, you could fix that. You weren't quite sure what he was into, so what was the harm in asking? You wanted to humiliate him anyway.

 

_ “Hey, Lawrence? Tell me something. What can I do to make you feel good?”  _ You ground your hips against him slowly, setting your knife on top of his chest and twirling your finger through his long blonde hair. He made a soft noise, indecipherable and low. You tutted, yanking his hair and squeezed his cock tightly. He gasped.  _ “Use your words, Lawrence. Don't make this trial and error, because I have far too many ideas I deem you wouldn't like.” _

 

Lawrence flushed.  _ “I… Uh… I guess you could. Pull my hair if you wanted. T-Tease me. I don’t- I don't know.”  _ He wanted nothing more than to just disappear, did he really just say that out loud? More specifically, to the person who had him tied up like an animal? His eyes shut tightly, bracing for whatever it was that you were about to do. You ran nimble fingers through his hair, loose grip on the roots. 

 

_ “It’s a good place to start, at least.”  _ You tighten your grip and pulled outwards. His eyes shocked open, back arching ever so slightly. A small groan released from his lips. Lawrence couldn't believe he was actually enjoying this. He wasn’t supposed to be the one tied down. He wasn't  _ submissive. _ He didn't want a taste of his own medicine (well, drugs, more fittingly) but here he was, half-hard and crying. He supposed he deserved it. He left the duct tape to thin, the chair to close to his bed, and the flowerpots were big enough to knock someone out upon contact. Especially if they were sleeping. It was his fault. They were too… quiet. He had the feeling that even though they listened to everything he said, they were fiery. Quick to strike… just patient. This was their revenge, and they were going to enjoy it. Even if Lawrence was forced to enjoy it as well.

 

Lawrence’s wrists were still bound behind his back, annoying plastic twine digging into his skin. He couldn't spread his legs, as they were tied at his knees and ankles as well. He couldn't even sit up. His neck was bound with one of his old leather belts, an annoying combination of too tight but too loose. He was completely restrained. The feeling of it didn’t make him too excited, he hated not having control, but the pressure and slight pain gave him something to think about. The feeling of drying blood on his cheeks unsettled him, he couldn't even turn his head far enough left or right to wipe it on the bed. Ignoring his own senses, he peered over to his captor sitting on his lap, giving him brief sensations and both hands feeling up his thighs now. It didn't feel too bad at all. It would have been arousingly pleasant, had he not been bleeding from his abdomen. 

 

Two sharp slaps to the thighs tore him from his thoughts immediately. 

 

_ “Law~rence! You don't seem to be paying attention to me! I asked you a question, and I expect an answer!”  _ You said in a sing-song voice.  _ “I asked if you’ve ever actually had sex with anyone before. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't.”  _ You grinned, snapping the band of his underwear against his waist repetitively. Lawrence shied away. Why do they keep asking questions? They shouldn't drag this on any longer than they have to. The cold feeling of metal against his thigh settled his response.

 

_ “I- not with anyone who’s still- I mean- no. No, I haven't.”  _ Lawrence almost slipped. That isn't something he’d want to admit out loud.

 

_ “Here’s the thing, Law. I really,  _ really,  _ want to suck your dick. But that requires the movement of your legs. It’s going to be hard to move while you’re drugged, I know that much, but if you try anything I’m probably going to have to hurt you. Not in the good way, either. Can you be a good boy for me, Lawrence? I really want to do this for you.”  _ You held your knife against the twine holding his knees together. You waited for his say-so, pleased when he nodded and took a deep breath. It took a few seconds worth of sawing, and the twine snapped like a twig. Lawrence sighed a breath of relief, happy he could at least try to move around a bit more. The less restraint, the better chance he had of catching you off guard. He at least thought so, until you placed your head between his thighs beneath him and his breath hitched so hard he thought he may have punctured one of his lungs. He felt his toes curl as you nibbled and sucked at his thighs.

 

_ “Murderer’s first blowjob! They grow up so fast!”  _ You laughed, lapping up blood from the marks all over his thighs. You used pure strength to rip the seams of his underwear, using the knife a little to take care of the rest. Soon he was completely bare and twitching. His brow furrowed, his body was now entirely at your mercy. You could do anything to him and he wouldn't have the power to stop you. You caught on rather quickly, he began to tense up and squirm.  _ “Lawrence, I don't think you know just how much trust I have in you. You’re being so good for me. Two of your restraints are gone and you haven't tried anything. You could crush my skull between your thighs right now but you haven't. You’re so good for me, Lawrence. So good, so good.”  _ You droned off, eyeing at how the praise affected him. He was now entirely hard, and you hardly had to touch him. 

 

You decided it was time to stop teasing him and finally get on with it.  _ “Are you ready?”  _ You murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. You felt him pressing up against you, and you took that as your yes. You started by licking long lines from base to head, relishing each squeak that came from Lawrence. This was entirely different than Lawrence had ever experienced. He had… stuck it in some unconventional places before, but never when they were still warm. It felt incredible, so warm and so gentle. It was almost indescribable, either that or he just couldn't think straight long enough to form a complete thought.

 

Slowly, you took the head into your mouth. He was big, you had to give him that. Much bigger than your last lay. Longer, thicker… how had he any right to keep this all to himself? You were claiming him for yourself, and you had to make sure he knew that. You took more in, bobbing your head slowly up and down. Lawrence’s back arched, and he squirmed out of pure habit. You tried to calm down, not wanting to gag as he hit the back of your throat. There was still more, and you could hardly breathe. His moaning was graceful, breathing uneven like music to your ears. Unconsciously, he bucked his hips into you and you choked, pulling off quickly.

 

_ “Ah- I- I’m sorry…! I’m sorry, I didn't mean to-”  _ Lawrence whimpered, not knowing if it was his fault or not. He didn't want to upset you, mainly out of fear of what you’d do to him. He stopped when you wiped your hand over the bloodied chest, it had stopped bleeding for the time being but it hadn’t dried yet. Lawrence tried to swallow as he watched you put a hand around his cock and smeared blood up and down, up and down stroking. It felt so good, but the sight of it didn't feel right. It would be different if it wasn't  _ his  _ blood.

 

_ “Begging and bloody is a good look on you, you know that?”  _ You continued to stroke lazily, thumb smearing precome and blood over the head. You landed a finger on his frenulum and laughed as his breath rattled. Lawrence made quite a few soft pleas before you finally decided to put your mouth on him again. He swore under his breath as you used both hand and mouth to reach every part of his cock. Lawrence's head grew dizzy as his breath grew shallow, he felt like he was going to pass out. He could tell he was getting close soon, he hadn't  _ taken care of himself  _ in quite a while. 

 

_ “I- I’m not going to last… God- please, faster, faster…! I’m so close, please,”  _ Lawrence huffed. Your grip on his base grew tighter, and you bobbed your head faster. His legs bent and his eyes clamped shut, trying to buck his hips. He was burning up, his stomach clenched and he braced for orgasm-

 

That didn't come. You pulled off and released your grip. Lawrence let out a long whine. He tried grinding at the air, but he received no friction.  _ “Wh-Why…? Please let me come.”  _ Lawrence’s voice was so small. So needy. 

 

_ “This isn’t for you, Lawrence. This is for me. You belong to me, and I tell you when you can come. Do you understand?”  _ You looked directly into his ice blue eyes and made yourself entirely clear. He nodded fearfully.  _ “Now beg. You want to come so badly? Beg for it. Make me think you deserve it.”  _ You smiled and tugged at the belt around his neck. Tighter, tighter, tighter. Lawrence took a deep breath (becoming harder as his neck restraint tightened) and returned your stare.

 

_ “I… I belong to you. Y-You make me feel so good, the pain is nothing, I forget I’m hurt because I feel… like that. I’m yours. En-Entirely. You’re the first liv- the first person to ever touch me like this. This is for you, all for you.”  _ Lawrence breathed. He hoped he did it right, he didn't have much experience in begging for release, but he hoped it would be enough. You smiled bashfully. You didn't quite expect such words, it sounded more like a confession than begging, but you guessed it would work. You almost felt bad about what you were going to do next.

 

_ “Y-You're so beautiful, Lawrence. Your words, your body, your eyes… it's all breathtaking. You’re mine.”  _ You sighed wistfully. You resumed stroking, sucking and teasing the man below you. Lawrence tried to keep himself quiet, but his mind was slowly overtaken with pleasure. Tears flowed from his eyes, but he wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe his body was confused to what he was feeling since it felt so good.  _ “I want to hear you, Lawrence. Show me all the pretty sounds you can make. Don’t hold back.” _

 

_ “I- okay. P-Please let me come, don't stop again… It feels so good, it's so incredible, ruin me-”  _ Lawrence choked out, growing close again. Your strokes got faster, but you bobbed your head slower.  _ “Please, please- please! God, I’m so close- I need to finish, I’ll do anything, I belong to you, you alone! I need to come,”  _ Lawrence cried out, shocks going up and down his spine. He came with a loud moan, entire body feeling the waves of pleasure. He came into your mouth, hot and thick. It wasn't a feeling you were used to, but you couldn't focus enough to realize some was dribbling down your lips and chin. 

 

You crawled up to him to get face to face. His pupils were blown wide and entire face practically glowing an endearing pink/red. He was trying to steady his breath, chest heaving. His hair was in his face, partially covering half-lidded eyes. He looked back up to you, and you felt your heart burst. You licked any remains of your lips and wiped anything you couldn't reach. 

 

_ “Thank you, thank you, thank you so m-”  _ Lawrence began, but you quickly cut him off with a deep kiss. It came as a shock to him, but he didn't pull away.

 

_ “I want you to know that what I’m about to do isn't your fault. I’m doing this simply for the fact I want to hear you scream. Cry for me, baby.”  _ You patted the side of his face before returning to his slowly softening cock. You took it in your hand and continued stroking, enjoying the puzzled look you received from Lawrence. 

 

_ “Wh-What do you mean? What are you doing-”  _ Lawrence was quickly cut off by the feeling of constant stimulation. It was good at first but slowly became too much for him to bear. It was too much, too much all at once, too good, so good that it was painful. He would have preferred the knife to this kind of torture.  _ “Stop- stop, enough! Please!”  _ It was like fire. All-consuming and powerful. Too much heat, so many feelings but nothing to focus on. Tears welled from his eyes, warm and stinging. His eyes burned as well. He repeated the words like a mantra,  _ “please stop please stop please stop enough enough enough”  _ but no amount of pleading would be enough to stop the torturous hands gripped around him. He began to see dark spots in his vision, he came again before completely blacking out.

 

**

 

He woke up duct taped to a chair in front of his window.

 

_ “Huh, I thought I had broken you. Was that too much, Law? I'm sorry. I just wanted you to feel good. You belong to me now, so you won't have to worry about anything anymore. I’ll take care of you just fine.”  _ You smiled and ran a hand through Lawrence’s hair. 

 

_ “I’m going to have to take a few new precautions, though. No more gardening tools just lying about. I don't want you turning on me now! I’ve got an old friend who owes me, so I can probably ask him to whip me up something. Tell me, how do you feel about collars?” _


End file.
